1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system and method of providing surrounding information of a vehicle, and more particularly, to technology which accurately calculates positions of obstacles around a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with highly intelligence of a vehicle, various intelligent functions are performed using various sensors installed in the vehicle. There are a forward collision avoidance system, an inter-vehicle maintenance system, or the like which detects forward obstacles or moving objects and prevents collision with obstacles or moving objects in advance.
In the related art, the forward obstacles or the moving objects and positions thereof are detected using a distance measuring sensor or an image sensor.
However, in the related method, there is a serious error in the detection result for the forward moving objects or the positions of the moving objects.